Unlock Requirements Rankings/RemyMovies
Hello, this is RemyMovies's '''Unlock Requirements Rankings. I will rank them from level of difficulty from Easiest to Hardest. I'm not gonna talk about glitches (Except Ukraine's ). This is also the order I would recommend to unlock, so then you can focus on harder characters. Very Easy ( ⋆ ) You started Head Soccer and you need to know which character you need to focus on first ! (Note that number 2,3 and 4 are optional, I'm not forcing you to get them.) # South Korea : Obviously, downloading the game is hard. Hardest character to unlock. # (Tie) Madagascar / Boxing : Obviously, downloading another game is hard. Oh boi, this game is so difficult. # Devil : Easy for some, not going to happen for others. But it's not hard if you want him, except if you are poor. # Mon-K : Same as Devil, but costs much more money. # Cameroon : Beating characters in arcade, what a challenge, Cameroon gets 5th position for that. # Netherlands : Dashing is not something I do often, and since tournament is short, it's pretty easy to unlock him. # France : Sudden Deaths are cool, plus it's against easy characters. # USA : Getting a Sudden Death is easy, just depends on the opponent you'll face... # Kepler-22b : The UFO spawns randomly, but when you face him, it's rather easy... # Nigeria : Winning 30 tournaments is simple now that you have good characters. ;) Here are now the characters with 1-Star Unlock Requirements. Character01.png Character67.png Character74.png Character20.png Character54.png Character02.png Character15 1.png Character12 1.png Character04.png Character17.png Character03.png Easy ( ⋆ ⋆ ) Now that you got new characters, You might want some more! 11. Argentina : Once you got familiar with the game, you can now get better characters ! Also you can try not to use your Power Shot ! Try that in Arcade ! 12. Brazil : Wow, great job ! Let's use what you learned and go test your skills in the tournament ! 13. Germany : Now that you did it without Power shot, let's try not to get a goal from the opponent, ok ? Go in arcade and defend your goal the best you can ! 14. United Kingdom : Wow, Great ! Like I said, use what you can do in tournaments ! Okay ? 15. Spain : Now that you have 14 characters ( or not if you didn't get 2,3 and 4 ) ! You can play a tournament with each one of them and unlock Spain ! 16. Turkey : Now to get a lot of training, fight 20 characters 10 times in arcade ! It helps you practicing, and unlocks you a new character ! 17. Italy : You practiced a lot ! Yay ! Germany might help you to score a lot, especially in tournament when you need to score 30 goals ! 18. Japan : Germany is fast and pretty good ! How about giving at least 10-0 at the final ? 19. Mexico : Not bad ! You can also do that in Arcade ! I believe in you ! 20. Canada : Italy always get counter attacked, and you got introduced to that. Then you realize you're also able to do it ! 12 Counter Attacks and you get him ! Here are now the faces with 2-Stars Unlock Requirements. Character07.png Character09.png Character10.png Character13.png Character11.png Character18.png Character08.png Character05.png Character14.png Character21 1.png Okay ( ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ) You're pretty good at this! Ready for more ? 21. Russia : Before going on this great adventure, you need better stats... Upgrade Kick, Jump and Speed at max to add Russia to your crew ! 22. Cyborg : You also can upgrade your Power, Survival and Dash, it's better to go in survival and try to reach SS rank, because you unlock costumes... And Cyborg ! 23. Valentine : Great ! You know how survival works ! You will need more skills in order to unlock characters here. Forget about your dash and unlock Valentine in Arcade ! 24. China : You also know how to counter attack, don't you ? Do your way back to unlock China ! 25. New Zealand : You defeated 33 Characters in arcade, and so you unlock the Amateur League ! Win him by getting in first place 3 times in this mode ! 26. Sweden : Great ! Now you also unlocked Minor League ! Win in first place 5 times in order to get him ! 27. Z : Amazing ! You unlocked Major League ! Unlock Z the zombie by winning in 1st place 10 times in this mode ! 28. Luxembourg : Sometimes, you will have to say bye to the kick... Defeat 39 Characters without Kick in Arcade ! 29. Austria : Also do your best not to jump, go in the tournament and don't use it ! 30. South Africa : You know how to play without using many achievements ! Defeat 42 Characters without Jump in Arcade ! Character06.png Character16 1.png Character26.png Character29 1.png Character31.png Character32.png Character33.png Character37.png Character41.png Character40.png Moderate ( ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ) I'm so proud! You are now familiar with the games and you learned all the basics of Head Soccer ! There's no secrets for you anymore in this game ! All you want is to unlock all the characters ! Don't worry, you're not even halfway through ! 31. Asura : You are a master of achievements now, and you can now face Asura in a match ! Get the 5 achievements and make Asura yours ! 32. Colombia : You learned not to use your Kick ! Now go to SS rank and show us what you are capable of ! 33. Egypt : Now SS rank without Dash ? 34. Chile : Challenge ! Now without Power Shot ! 35. Portugal : After all these SS Ranks you achieved, you probably unlocked lot of good costumes ! If it's not the case, go back in SS Rank until you have 9 SS rank costumes ! 36. Israel : Getting less than 10 Goals in Amateur League ? I know you can do it ! 37. Australia : Same for Minor League ? 38. Denmark : And now, Major League ! 39. Belgium : Take a break, try Head Cup, and win it with 10 Characters... 40. Georgia : Head Cup with 25 Counter Attacks ? ITALY !! Character24.png Character38.png Character25.png Character22.png Character19 1.png Character34 1.png Character35.png Character36.png Character46.png Character57.png Challenging ( ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ) You are really strong, and more challenges are waiting for you ! 41. Croatia : Win Head Cup Without Power Shot ! Use Counter Attack to help you ! 42. Ecuador : You won't use Kick and Dash for him, but that's pretty okay for a good character like him ! 43. Hungary : Without Jump this time ! You might want to use a character with a good ground shot ! 44. Thailand : Even though it is Major League, Winning without Dash is pretty easy ! 45. Singapore : Also in Major League, but this time, no kick allowed ! 46. Nepal : in Major League as well, but no Jump ! 47. Romania : And again, In '''Major League, No power ! 48. Saudi Arabia : No Dash and Power Shot in Amateur League. 49. Switzerland : Same as Saudi Arabia, but in Minor League ! 50. India : Win in Amateur League without Jump and Kick. Character48.png Character53.png Character50.png Character42.png Character45.png Character56.png Character39.png Character43.png Character44.png Character51.png A little Hard ( ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ) Okay, you have done a lot in this game ! You are about to unlock stronger characters, who requires harder challenges! 51. Indonesia : 50 Counter Attacks in SS Rank is doable ! Good Luck my friend ! The hardest has to come ! 52. Poland : Reach SS rank with 21 Characters, now you have enough strong characters to help ! (Even though it is not hard, but really boring...) 53. Czech Republic : Same as India, but in Minor League ! 54. Uruguay : Okay, you will need to protect your goal really good, because only 3 goals from the opponent are allowed ! 55. Pluto : Ready for getting 9 achievements against him ? 56. Ireland : Ready to go in the tournament without Power shot, Counter, Kick and Dash ? Good luck then. 57. PumpKill : Clear Death Mode, It's not a mode you are familiar with yet. 58. The Philippines : Also try Fight Mode and Clear it ! ( Use India or Ecuador ) 59. Bolivia : The second mini game and the easiest of them all ! Destroy the UFO by throwing all the spikes ball at it. 60. Silicon Valley : You will need a lot of training for his base ball mini game, but it is doable ! 61. Iceland : If you're familiar with Fight Mode now, go kick some ass, and don't drop a goal ! 62. Vietnam : Jumping in Fight Mode isn't necessary, if you know how to kick ass ! Character58.png Character23 1.png Character55.png Character49.png Character47.png Character28.png Character62.png Character70.png Character72.png Character73.png Character75.png Character78.png Hard ( ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ) You are now getting in the hard part of the game ! Good luck ! 63. Peru : Using you power shot is useful in Fight mode, however, not using it is otherwise, since it's what helps you the most for dealing damage. 64. Ukraine : She is a really important character, but she is hard to unlock. Italy might not be helpful with characters that have their own Counter Attack. (But you can unlock her with videos, although i'm not counting them as easy, since Windows Phone Users don't have this feature). She is really needed for the next characters to unlock because I have not found out a regular way to get the "Without Hurt" Characters... Forgive me please. 65. Serbia : I introduce to you a hard achievement : the "Without Hurt" Achievement , Also known as the hardest requirement to unlock characters. All "Without Hurt" Characters are in this Difficulty or more. Anyways, to unlock Serbia, you will have to defeat 60 Characters without hurt. Ukraine cannot get hurt in her power state, so it helps a lot! 66. Honduras : Win with 10 Goal difference in the tournament final without hurt. I recommend you to use Ukraine and make sure that you face South Korea, Cameroon, Nigeria or Colombia in the final. 67. WatermelBot : Win in Head Cup without Hurt, Use Ukraine. 68. Fiji : Win In major League without Hurt, Use Ukraine. 69. Senegal : The toilet minigame is hardcore compared to the others ! Good luck for putting all the balls in ! 70. Bulgaria : Takes a lot of time to get all 12 keys from Death Mode... Boring ! 71. Mongolia : Clearing Death Mode without Power Shot is quite Hard, as Power Shots are pretty needed for helping you win ! 72. Super Saiyan : Clearing 30 Tournaments with 26 Characters ? Why D&D Dreams ? Why ? SO BORING ! 73. Iran : Finish Death Mode without jumping, just hope never to press that button and win it ! Character77.png Character59.png Character60.png Character65.png Character61.png Character66.png Character71.png Character63.png Character69.png Character27.png Character79.png Insane ( ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ) Okay, I will understand if you tell me you're going to unlock them rather with points... 74. Hong Kong : Winning Survival with only Moving and Dash ? Ireland was hard, but now this ? 75. Finland : What I call by insane here is probably the amount of time you will spend unlocking him, which can make it hard in terms of repeating death mode 29 times... 76. Panama : New challenger on Insane, not getting more than 3 goals conceded in Death Mode. Damn, this is hard ! 77. Greece : Okay This guy is second, because getting less than 5 goals in SS Rank is a huge challenge, but real pros can manage to do it with better ease than many of us probably do. 78. Norway : Last but not least, Norway ! This guy has an insane unlock requirement. Not getting hurt while being in SS rank ? What if you face the laser costume ? If Ukraine wasn't there, there would probably no way of getting him, except points. He is the Hardest character to unlock Right Now. Here are the Happy winners ! Character52.png Character64.png Character76.png Character30.png Character68.png If you unlocked all of them congratulations ! You deserve my respect and your well deserved characters ! I have all the characters unlocked, but I never Unlocked the last four the regular way, rather with glitches or Points. I also unlocked Bulgaria and Mongolia with points. Thank you for reading ! Category:Unlock_Requirements_Rankings Category:Rankings Category:RemyMovies